Tools of Defiance
by Magisking
Summary: A One-shot that takes place in the Defiance universe. Details what happened with Halsey. Also, Halsey is a badass in this.


**Alright! Gonna clarify some things for you guys. The Reapers will NOT be getting Energy Projectors and super powerful shields. Just Slipspace and Energy Shields so that this isn't a Halo Steamroll. They will NOT be equal tech wise. However, they will be a serious threat because of the fact that they have a massive advantage in numbers. Their weapons are much more powerful than the MAC. Now please sit back and read this One-shot.**

* * *

John moved through the halls of the ship, accompanied by two Spartan IVs, two Elites and the Arbiter. Johnv raised the Storm Rifle he held in his hands and fired, as did the rest of the Strike Team, tearing holes into an Elite Minor and his posse of Grunts. Moving quickly, they reached the door to the Bridge. John activated his Promethean Vision, examining the only living individual in the room. One Human. One FEMALE human.

Halsey.

John opened the door, entering the room. The Elites and Spartans followed. Halsey stood much taller than she had been, sleek white armor on her body. Under her arm was a helmet that resembled his own, except for the fact that is was much smoother. Slowly, she turned, her blue eyes boring into John's visor.

"John."

"Halsey." John growled, his voice oozing anger.

Halsey frowned. "You seem to be angry John. Why?"

"You know damn well why!" John thundered, his anger overcoming his training. "You betrayed the UNSC! The Spartans! You went against everything you taught us to believe!" Behind him the Spartans and Elites flinched, none of them ever seeing an angry Spartan. The Arbiter just narrowed his eyes.

"You have to understand, John. They see us as nothing more than tools. They fail to see that we are the future of the human race! We will never achieve that future if we continue to be tools! We are not just machines of war!"

John growled, his suspicions confirmed. She had found a way to augment herself with Spartan II upgrades.

"Is that why you disgrace Cortana's memory?!"

"This isn't about her! This is about the future of humanity!"

John growled, his anger becoming greater by the second. "Stop this, Halsey!"

"I'm sorry, John. I can't do that." Halsey replied, placing her helmet on her head and drawing two strange cylinders from her waste.

With a snap-hiss, the two blades sprung to life. Unlike the Energy Swords of Elites, these blades resembled the Katana, the blades emerging from one end of the hilt. Fast as lightning, she charged at the group. One of the Elites was decapitated by her strange blade, a Spartan IV following with a blade through heart. One of the Elites charged with a roar, his Energy Sword swinging down in an attempt to cut Halsey in half. Halsey sidestepped, cutting the Elite in half as she did so. The last IV swung his fist at her, his fist getting intercepted by Halsey's arm. With a swing of her sword, she cut of his arm and shoved him into the wall, rendering him incapacitated. The Arbiter then charged, his blade clashing with Halsey's own.

Thel swung his blade at her head, only to have it blocked by both of Halsey's swords. She kicked his gut before she headbutted him, knocking him unconscious. Then John charged.

He nimbly avoided a swipe from Halsey, slamming her arm into the wall. One of her blades fell from her grasp, John scooping it up and swinging it at Halsey's head. She moved back, part of her visor destroyed, then shoved him back and thrusted forwards. John sidestepped, bringing his blade down on her arm. The blade tore through her arm, severing it and causing Halsey to cry out in pain. John shoved her onto her back, placing his foot on her chest and leaning down.

Halsey looked at his helmet through her broken visor, her eye visible.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, John."

"So am I."

John thrust the blade into her chest, the blade piercing her heart. Halsey breathed her last, going limp. John pulled the blade out, before he scooped up the other one. He moved to the Arbiter, noting the IVs vital signs flat lining. Thel stirred, and John helped him to his feet.

"What has happened, Spartan?" Thel asked, staring at the corpse of Halsey.

"She's dead." John replied, moving to the small object suspended in the air. He grabbed the Janus Key's second half.

Thel nodded, before he moved to the door. "We must move. The fleet must leave."

John left the room, heading for the hangar where their Phantom was. He was caught off guard when a Promethean materialized in front of him.

"You have killed the female. She was a... valuable tool. So caught up in her ideas of the future that she failed to realize she herself was being used." A familiar voice spoke. The Didact's voice.

John didn't bother to reply, instead activating the two blades in his hands. With a war cry, he charged.

* * *

John stared out the window, fighting back a torrent of emotions that he had never felt before. Something about his encounter with Halsey had brought these long suppressed memories to the surface. Thel approached him, and he to stared into the void.

"You are distressed."

John nodded.

"I've never felt like this before. All I've ever felt is loyalty and affection for Cortana and my fellow Spartans. Now though... I feel emotion. I haven't felt this since before I was a Spartan."

"You must decide how to act, Spartan. It is not my place to decide how you will handle this situation."

John nodded, looking out the window once again.

"It's John."

Thel stared at him, confused.

John turned to Thel, removing his helmet.

"My name is John Shepard."

* * *

**And that is it! PLOT TWIST! Come on, I can't be the only one who can see this!  
I hope you enjoyed this! Drop a Favorite if you did!**


End file.
